


The Colonial America Collection

by TheScarletWarrior



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: American Revolution, Assassin's Creed III, Assassin's Creed: Forsaken, Assassin's Creed: Rogue, Assassins vs. Templars, Brotherhood, Mentor/Protégé, Multi, Post-Assassin's Creed III, Post-Assassin's Creed: Rogue, Seven Years' War, The Templar Order (Assassin's Creed)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28026579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheScarletWarrior/pseuds/TheScarletWarrior
Summary: A collection of oneshots, drabbles, character studies, multiple-part stories, AUs and recurring tales all based around the characters from the Colonial America era of the games.
Relationships: Haytham Kenway & Charles Lee, Haytham Kenway & Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor, Shay Cormac & George Monro, Shay Cormac & Haytham Kenway, William Johnson & Thomas Hickey
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14





	The Colonial America Collection

**Author's Note:**

> So in AC III, Johnson only has about 12 minutes of screentime, if you include his between cut scene optinial chats with Haytham. So he wasn't easy to write or get an accurate feel for his character. I did my best.
> 
> Also, I noticed in the game that the 'Templar Boyband' gets functioning and friendly very quickly. It was required for pacing I presume, but conversations like this one would probably have helped if it was a book or something. Oh well.
> 
> Finally, I can't be the only one who thinks Haytham trusts Hickey far too easily? I find it difficult to believe that such a sceptic would trust him someone like him so easily, yet spend a good amount of his time doubting Connor's abilities, despite being trained by Assassins and not just a hired drunken soldier. Hence this chapter was born!

July 1754 – William Johnson’s POV. 

_“It is somewhat unnerving.”_ William mused. _“Being called to report to our new Grandmaster.”_

Ever since Lawrence’s death to that damned Assassin – the same one who killed James – the whole fledgling Rite had been unnerved. Particularly because the Assassin who had performed the kill seemed to have disappeared of the face of the earth. In fact, Monro seemed the only one unfazed by this fact. “He’ll probably be hidden.” Monro had said, in that oddly gentle tone of his. “We shouldn’t worry about the killer of our last Grandmaster. Instead, I would advise concern about our new one.” 

Ah yes. Sound advice, given who it was. 

Kenway had arrived quickly and efficiently of course, though without any kind of forewarning. William was starting to realise that was one of the man’s many quirks. The only British Templar he had any prior experience with was Monro, and he was calm, collected and weirdly gentle. William had never heard him raise his voice in the short time they had worked together, and Gist claimed he never had. Though tinged with a Scottish temper, William had found the man easy and _pleasant_ to work with. A rare combination which he had come to admire. 

In contrast, Haytham Kenway was … not difficult to work with, just not _easy_ . He was a cold man in general, gave commands expecting them to be obeyed, and overall had little to do with any of them outside of official business. Now that was fine, he was a superior after all. But it made the man difficult to predict or understand, and thus causing his nervousness. Unlike Monro, who moods and reactions William could predict, he simply didn’t spend enough time around an already reserved man to dissect what he wanted without being told, or how he would react to certain news. 

Or why on earth he wanted to meet William at the Green Dragon at 11 o’clock in the evening. 

Noticing his arrival, William quickly composed himself and pushed his wandering thoughts aside. Whatever the Grandmaster wanted; he would provide to the best of his abilities. 

Entering the cheery inn, his senses were assaulted by the sudden input of noise. Sighing in bemusement at man’s faculties, he made his way over to a young woman serving two definitely drunk men. She placed down their drinks, and when one of them made to grope her she neatly swung around, causing him to faceplant into his own beer. Covered by his companion's outrageous laughter, she swiftly headed away and upon noticing his entrance, made her way over. 

“We were expecting you.” She said in way of a greeting. “Your posh English friend told me to inform you that he’d meet you upstairs. Though I'm assuming he didn’t mean it in _that_ way.” 

Choking slightly at the implied double meaning, William smiled at her. “No worries, Mary. It’s just business – though on what I’m not yet sure.” 

“Better not be.” Mary replied, grinning. “It’s a pain to get out the sheets.” 

Laughing at that (and praying to the Lord that this never got back to the Grandmaster), William bid her farewell before heading upstairs. He had kept the Grandmaster waiting long enough. Reaching their normal meeting room, William entered and immediately spotted Kenway. He gave a short bow in greeting. 

“Evening Master Kenway.” 

“Evening William. Please, take a seat.” 

He did so. Trepidation was the overwhelming feeling now, and Kenway seemed to pick up on that. 

“There is no need to be alarmed – I merely wished to discuss something privately with you. You are in no trouble.” 

Allowing himself to relax minutely at the words, William mulled them over. Something didn’t seem right, especially with the slight emphasis Kenway had put on ‘you’ in particular disturbed him. Along with the fact that while his words were meant to reassure, the atmosphere was still formal and tense. “Is someone else in trouble, sir?” 

Kenway looked oddly slightly pleased with that. “Potentially. Tell me about your history with and all you have learned about Thomas Hickey.” 

This triggered his alarm again. Of all things, Kenway wanted to discuss _Thomas?_ Feeling unnerved once more, he quickly spoke up before the Grandmaster grew impatient. “He’s Ireland born, like me. We met in 1752, when he was assigned to me through the British Army as my assistant. He found out about the Order shortly after through me, when I made a request to Monro to tell him.” 

His companion nodded slowly. His face was as always inscrutable. _Damned English bastard that is not helping my nerves._ “Why did you request to do so?” 

“Two reasons. First of all, it was getting too bloody difficult to hide my random disappearances and Order research from a man that closely assigned to me, no matter how negligent he was. And second, I did believe he could be valuable to the Order as a member.” 

That seemed to surprise Kenway. It was a rare expression on the man, and William privately congratulated himself for putting it there. “How so? While he is helpful in terms of the black market I’ll admit, having him as a member of the Order was not a necessity. We work with many individuals that help our Order unknowingly. Something else prompted you to request his admission.” 

William felt pressed to answer that statement. He kept a lid on his temper but felt frustration leak into his voice anyway. “Yes, we have many outside assets. Yes, Thomas could easily have become one of them. However, no matter how drunken or lazy or salacious he may be, Thomas gets the job done. Even if his philosophical outlook is limited, he deserves to know what he is acting for.” Realising he may have come on a little strong, William quickly added. “Respectfully, Sir.” 

“I believe ‘limited’ should be substituted for ‘non-existent’” Came the dry reply. Kenway leaned back in his chair, posture relaxing slightly. “He doesn’t believe in our mission at all, does he?” 

“I believe not Sir.” William allowed himself to unclench in response. “He will do our business and follow your orders, but it’s all in the name of pay, not grandiose attempts to change humanity for the better. He simply doesn’t believe in such rubbish.” 

That actually prompted a chuckle from the Grandmaster. _This is just a night for surprises._ “Indeed not. I do apologise for the secrecy, but it was a necessary measure. Master Gist was clear that you two are both friends and comrades, and I did not want to run the risk of you warning him if this meeting’s results should have been difficult for him. Though there was not too much danger of that.” 

William nodded slowly in understanding. “This was a test for both me and him, wasn’t it?” 

Another nod. Kenway seemed pleased at that. “I wished to ascertain if when the position of one you could consider friend is threatened, if your answers would be honest, and your loyalty true. Which I'm glad to see it is.” 

“My first loyalty is to the Order and its Colonial Grandmaster.” William replied. “And while I do consider Thomas a friend, I would not betray our vows for him, no matter the context. I presume he has come out of this meeting with a place intact?” 

“He has.” Came the answer. Kenway was back to his composed, Grandmaster look again. “As have you. Now I am sure you do not wish to be held here any longer.” With that he rose from the table. 

William followed suit, and together they left the room. Heading downstairs, they paused at the bottom, as Haytham currently resided here until further notice. William turned to exit, but hesitated. There was one more matter that needed clearing up in this night of honesty. 

“Haytham.” William was registered the flicker of surprise on the younger man’s face but carried on. “You said that you wished to ascertain if I would betray my friend for the Order. The answer is of course no. But you seemed to imply that Thomas was my friend, and not you. That is untrue. You are among those I am honoured to be able to call friend. I would ask that you do not forget that, despite whatever distance you wish to keep from us. Even if it is an unnecessary one.” 

With that, William exited the tavern without waiting for a reply. He had done what he could for his Grandmaster at the current time. What happened next, would be up to him. 

Smiling softly, WIlliam reflected on a good thing to come out of this evening. His and Thomas’s places in the Order seemed secure, Kenway would hopefully come out of his shell a bit. Despite being here almost four months, he had yet to have a non-business orientated conversation with the man. If all went well, that should start to change. However, by far the best thing to come out of this was that William no longer felt as nervous around him. Seeing Kenway be surprised by a declaration of friendship proved that he was human, not just a terrifying force of nature. That was all the evidence he required to see the man had never had a friend in his life, or at least not for some time. 

_“Well, I always love to fix things. Let us see what I can do for him, shall we?”_

**Author's Note:**

> Three things:  
> 1: This chapter was an attempt to get a feel for the characters. While this is basically a oneshot collection, most are canon compliant so could technically be grouped together, unless I specifically state it's an AU. So character develpment in this chapter could apply later. Thus Johnson's attempts to get Haytham to trust them outside of necessity will probably factor in a later part.  
> 2: I do not have a beta, or anything like it. I write and proofread my own stuff. So I would be greatly appreciative if anyone reading this points out typos or inconsistencies or even a poor story flow in the comments. I don't take offense to that - in fact I almost rely on it - but please be polite, to me and each other.  
> 3: Finally, hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
